In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
One class of mobile wireless devices, known as smartphones, may include mobile communication devices that are designed to provide additional functionality, such as the ability to execute a variety of general purpose computing applications. Although the computing performance of mobile devices, such as smartphones, continues to increase, the small physical size of a mobile device limits the resources, such as the processor speed, memory resources, and battery life, of the mobile device. Accordingly, in order to conserve mobile device resources, it is desirable that a mobile device implement applications and other processes in a manner that is as efficient as possible.